


Watch With Glittering Eyes

by taetaetiger (sexyvanillatiger)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyvanillatiger/pseuds/taetaetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol would never do this. It’s not only that Jongin has seen his papers, and he has. It’s more than that. Chanyeol is not merely an assistant. He is not a bodyguard or a thug or an associate or even a fuck-toy. Chanyeol is <i>everything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch With Glittering Eyes

Pictures are difficult to refute. High quality close-ups in daylight especially so. And yet Jongin reclines at his desk, staring back at the pictures defiantly. Just because Chanyeol was photographed somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be does not mean that he is the mole. Ever since their own informant discovered that there was a rat amongst them, some low-bellied pig too close to the top, Jongin’s advisors have been scrambling to pin the blame.

But Chanyeol would never do this. It’s not only that Jongin has seen his papers, and he has—high school transcripts, military conscription paperwork, birth certificate, Jongin has seen it all; it’s impossible that Chanyeol graduated top of his class in high school, impossible that he went on immediately to the police academy, impossible that he’s from Gangnam-gu.

It’s more than that. It’s the way Chanyeol spreads his legs for Jongin. It’s the way he kills for Jongin, the steadiness of his hands when he pulls the trigger, when he flays back traitors’ skin. It’s the way he’s almost died for Jongin, taking bullets himself rather than letting them reach Jongin. Chanyeol is not merely an assistant. He is not a bodyguard or a thug or an associate or even a fuck-toy. Chanyeol is _everything_.

Jongin closes the laptop and turns his attention to the two men at the office doors. Scarred faces, shoulder holsters, blank gazes. “Go get him. Bring him here. Be gentle, I just want him to explain the pictures to my advisors.” One moves to follow his command. Chanyeol’s office is only one floor down from Jongin’s; it shouldn’t take him long.

Jongin leans back in his chair, swirling his whiskey around the glass. His advisors shift uncomfortably amongst themselves. Jongin doesn’t blame them; an accusation like this will not be taken lightly, not when Chanyeol comes in with a perfectly reasonable explanation for where he’s going in those pictures. Jongin is not upset; he is only disappointed in the lack of honesty. Shouldn’t Chanyeol be able to trust him as much as he trusts Chanyeol? Be able to include Jongin in all of his endeavors? He still wonders how serious Chanyeol is when he accepts the soft endearments Jongin whispers to him beneath the cover of darkness.

The ice in his glass is melting. Jongin lifts it to his lips but does not quite make it before the goon bursts back into the office. Alone. Jongin lowers the glass back down to the table, leaning forward slightly. There is a blankness in him that overpowers any confusion. A numbness. The goon speaks before Jongin can ask.

“He’s gone,” he says in a rush of breath. “Everything—the whole office, it’s—everything is gone.”

Jongin breaths in hard through his nose. An icy feeling is spreading from his gut. His advisors are absolutely squirming in their seats now. Jongin’s hands find the armrests of his chair, and he squeezes them. In a dark voice, he very quietly tells the goon, “Find him.”


End file.
